


touch

by portonroblavski



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portonroblavski/pseuds/portonroblavski
Summary: Porter and Anton have the habit of running off together to find any place that will grant them some privacy while on tour.





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> this is another one of those quick writes from within the last few weeks?  
> a friend on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baguette_time) requested number 8 from [this prompt list](http://baguettetime.tumblr.com/post/157340648314/super-sappy-lines-prompt-list). 
> 
> this is based around the owsla 2011 summer tour.
> 
> enjoy!

Things are new and exciting. 

Porter Robinson and Anton Zaslavski find themselves stuck closely together more often than not. Summer is sweltering, but it doesn't stop them. The heat in each new city differs vastly from the previous one, and that's really all that changes. It doesn't change that they're still piled together on the couch between long stretches of road or cramped into the same bunk spaces. It doesn't change that they still find themselves in small greenroom bathrooms or any tiny space in the venue that grants them a bit of privacy.

They're pressed close in the single person bathroom, Porter pressed against the back of the door. Anton with his thigh slotted between Porter's legs, his mouth at Porter's neck. Porter grips at Anton's ass, pulls him closer, moans softly at the friction, sighs at the feeling of Anton's lips on his skin. The neckline of Porter's shirt dips ridiculously low and Anton continues to chase new, unkissed skin, follows it lower before Porter whines and makes Anton pause.

Porter exhales, "Holy fuck, Zedd."

Anton pulls away from Porter's neck, sheepish smile on his face. Porter breathes loud, closes his eyes, tilts his head back against the door. Porter knows he's flushed from his chest all the way up to his ears, he can feel it warm on his skin.

"Are you okay?" Anton chuckles, moves the thigh between Porter's legs just slightly.

Porter shakes when he replies and goes to look at Anton again, "Yeah, I'm. fucking fantastic."

Porter shifts a little, laughs, groans under his breath when he makes contact with Anton's thigh. Anton can feel how hard Porter is even through the couple of layers of denim between them. He licks his lips and listens to Porter's already ragged breathing.

Anton smiles, speaks so gentle, quiet enough it almost gets lost in the sound of Sonny's soundcheck in the distance. His accent is prominent even when he murmurs softly, "Can I touch you?"

Porter's heart is loud in his ears, loud enough he has trouble hearing Anton's question. Porter hums, "Huh?"

Anton feels his face heat up as his fingers wander along the waistband of Porter's jeans. He clears his throat, asks again shakily, "Is it okay if I touch you?"

Porter swallows hard and licks his lips. He can barely hear his own voice over the sound of his heart and the music in the background, but he replies, "Please."


End file.
